


Deserved

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, Punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had a request: Martin/Douglas, apathy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserved

Douglas is cold, and he’s unfeeling, and when Gordon Shappey drops to the ground Douglas doesn't so much as  _glance_  at his knuckles; the crack had been loud and sharp, had rung through the air with an obscene noise.

Douglas turns away, then, and he leaves Shappey letting out loud grumbles and clutching at his nose, doesn’t so much as  _look_  at him. Martin hurries a little to keep up with him, and he looks at Douglas’ face. The older pilot looks completely impassive.

“Did that feel good?” Martin asks. He’s never punched someone in the face before – he’s not really the type. He’s not big enough, or strong enough, and has no sense for such aggression. But when Gordon Shappey talks about Arthur,  _well_. Even Martin gets angry enough to think about it.

“Not really.” Douglas says, and his brow furrows slightly as he glances to the other man. “I don’t feel anything.” He confesses after a short pause, and Martin reaches out, catching Douglas’ hand and examining the beginning of the bruise on his knuckles.

“I do.” Martin murmurs.

“What’s that?” Douglas asks, and he rubs his thumb over the back of Martin’s hand, the motion absent, automatic.

“Satisfaction.” The older man lets out a short chuckle, and then offers the other a comforting squeeze.

“Good.” Douglas murmurs. “He deserved it.” 


End file.
